Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur having a cable fixing structure configured to fix an operation cable that moves a chain guide relative to a base member via a linkage assembly in response to an operation of the operation cable.
Background Information
A bicycle typically uses a chain drive transmission for transmitting a pedaling force to a rear wheel. The chain drive transmission of a bicycle often uses one or two derailleurs to selectively move a chain from one of a plurality of sprockets to another for changing speeds of the bicycle. A typical derailleur has a base member, a chain guide and a linkage assembly (e.g., a moving mechanism) coupled between the base member and the chain guide so that the chain guide moves laterally relative to the base member. A spring typically biases the chain guide to either an innermost or outermost position relative to the sprockets. A Bowden-type control cable is typically coupled between the derailleur and a conventional shift control device. The Bowden-type control cable has an outer casing (sheath) and an inner operation cable. The inner operation cable is slidably disposed within the outer casing. Often, a barrel adjuster (an inline hollow bolt) is provided for adjusting the cable tension of the inner operation cable, which effectively lengthens or shortens the length of the outer casing relative to a fixed anchor point. Lengthening the outer casing (turning the barrel adjuster out) tightens the inner operation cable, while shortening the outer casing (turning the barrel adjuster in) loosens the inner operation cable. The chain guide of the derailleur is moved laterally by moving the linkage assembly via the inner operation cable sliding within the outer casing. Pulling the inner operation cable moves the movable member and the chain guide against the biasing force of the spring, while releasing the inner operation cable causes the movable member and the chain guide to move due to the biasing force of the spring.